Disgusted
by TheOneWithTheHeadphonesOn
Summary: Gon and Killua are close friends. But when unwanted feelings arise, who will be hurt, and who will be disgusted? High-school AU (modern,T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! I just started to watch this show, but I already have my OTP; KilluGon. I. Love. It! So, this is my first fanfic** ** _here_** **so no judging if it's inaccurate please! It stresses me out. Anyway, onto the story!**

 _Swish._ The line was cast into the water, bobbing on the top of the bright blue water. The air was silent as the green haired 12-year-old boy sat patiently for _the_ fish. The one his father caught, and the one he would catch as well. He waited. And waited. Fish took the bite, but not the one he wanted. Birds flew, screeching in the early morning, the fog slowly lifting so you could see the lush green forest. No one was around for miles; it was a very rural neighborhood, filled with forests, farms, and prairies. Hours passed, days. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. One morning, he was still wide awake, the breeze still lightly blowing his spiky hair around. His sharp amber eyes focused solely on one thing: catching the Lord. The Lord was the biggest fish caught in the lake ever, by the boy's father, at his age. The boy would do the same. Suddenly, a harsh tug sent the boy nearly flying out of his perch in the tree and into the serene lake, but he was able to jump from branch to branch, wrapping the line around the huge tree. Grunting with effort, he kept pulling with more strength than a 12-year-old should have. And then, he felt a release. And saw blue scales, white teeth, and a silver fishing line flying at him. He dodged, but the fish kept going. Long story short, the boy ended up on the ground. He didn't care though.

"I caught the Lord! I caught it! I caught it Mito-san!" He cheered, jumping in a circle with a cheerful grin. He dragged to the center of the town he lived close to, still yelling about his victory. Men, woman and children cheered as he dragged the huge fish past, clapping, while some whispered.

"It hasn't been caught in 20 years! And his father was the last one, at the same age!" they flew around the air, circling the kids head, making him swell with pride.

"Gon!" the boy turned to see two of his friends running full speed at him.

"I did it Kurapika, Leorio!" He grinned his toothy grin, holding up a peace sign. The two older boys smiled down at him, and Leorio patted his head.

"Ya did good kid! Hell, ya did amazing!" He laughed, and the blonde next to him nodded in agreement, a smile etching onto his face.

"What you did was a great feat Gon, I am very impressed," Kurapika smiled. Gon grunted his thanks as he dragged it to the center.

After his celebrating, Gon was running home after collecting things from his tree perch. He didn't expect to run into a kid on a skateboard. Literally.

"Sorry! Are you alright?!" Gon exclaimed, jumping off of the other person.

"I'm fine, you?" the other kid replied. Gon studied him. He was a kid about his age with snow white hair, with only a slightly darker skin tone. His pale blue eyes seemed to glow like a cat's as he studied Gon.

"I'm Killua. What's your name?" Killua stuck out his hand. Gon smiled and took it, replying,

"I'm Gon! Sorry about running into you, I was coming home from-"

"Catching the Lord! You're that kid? Cool!" Killua's manner changed completely from 'cool guy' to 'excited six-year-old'. Gon smiled. Again.

"I had to spend a week in a tree for that fish! He owes me!" Gon laughed. Killua laughed along with him, bending down to pick up his skateboard. Gon's eyes widened with curiosity.

"What, never seen one?" Killua asked. Gon shook his head.

"Never tried one," he explained. Killua chuckled and handed him the board. Gon's eyes gleamed with joy.

"Thanks Killua! This is gonna be so cool!" He yelled, and hopped onto the board. But instead of having one foot on each side, both were on the front. Basically, Gon fell flat on his face.

"Ow," he mumbled, muffled by the ground. Killua laughed, helping him up.

"Here, let me teach you!" They spent the rest of the night laughing and falling onto one another, slowly becoming friends.

As the years went on, Killua and Gon became the closest of friends. One day, Gon found out something Killua had hoped to keep a secret.

"Kil!" A shrill voice shrieked. Killua and Gon had been pranking people and running around the town instead of going to school. They were little devils. Killua turned at the voice, and, if this could happen, he grew paler than he already was.

"What are you doing?! You have an assignment!" a woman with metal glasses ran up, holding her ball gown.

"Who're you?" Gon didn't mean to be rude: he was just curious. But it was a bad question. Slowly, the woman's head turned around to face the young boy, and then back to Killua.

"Kil, who is this?" she asked quietly. Killua gulped nervously, a drop of sweat running down his neck.

"T-this is G-gon, my b-best f-friend," Killua stuttered. The woman let a small gasp escape.

"Assassins don't have friends Killua," she retorted.

"Who're you?" Gon asked again. Killua flinched. The woman turned toward him again. "And why did you-indirectly-call Killua an assassin?" He finished.

"I, am Kil's mother. Kil _is_ an assassin. He was supposed to be on an assignment, but obviously, he is not. He must come home," Killua's mother finished.

"Oh! Nice meeting you! Bye Killua!" Gon smiled and waved. Killua and his mother stared at the boy like he was insane. He might've been a bit.

"You- you just found out I'm an assassin and you act like you don't care?" Killua whispered. Gon just shrugged.

"Hey, do what you want, but you'll always be my best friend," Gon replied.

"Killua!" the boy flinched and walked away from his friend, but he sent Gon a smile and a wave. Then, his mother started to scream at him, slapping at moments. Gon was horrified, so he followed his friend, hunting them like prey to their house. Well, mansion. It took several hours to get there, and the house was a mountain. It smoked and sometimes small sparks would be seen. It was surrounded by miles upon miles of dense green forest. He had to avoid many creatures and people, but he didn't give up. Gon followed them into the mountain, through many hallways, and into a dark room that smelled of old wood and rain. It was filled with gleaming iron weapons, chains hung from the ceiling and a whip lay on a small wooden chair in the corner. Killua's mother chained him up, him not saying one word or resisting. Then, she called out a name that to Gon, sounded like "Milk!" and in came in a fat boy with a pink shirt which helped him out in his pig appearance. Dark hair greasy sat atop his pale head and fell in his face as he grabbed the whip. He ripped off Killua's shirt and raised the whip. Gon's heart sped up and his eyes widened in fear for his friend. He held his breath, and with a crack of the whip, Milk made a deep red mark against Killua's pale stomach. He didn't even scream. Even in the dark, Gon could see the scars from other whipping sessions, and he felt anger boil in him. It went from his toes, bubbling up in his stomach and into his throat, and formed a word out of his mouth.

" _Stop!"_ He screamed, his body shaking with unseen rage. Well, you could see it in his face. Killua looked up from the ground, fear and happiness shown on his face. His mother swirled around to face the young boy and Milk waddled around to face him.

"I will say good job for following us here. It's not often I don't notice a predator. But now, you know where we live, and what we do. Mil, kill him. Sorry, boy." She snapped her fingers, but before Milk made one step, there was the sound of falling metal. Killua had broken his chains, and he stood staring at his brother.

"If you touch him Mil, I. Will. Kill you." His eyes were dialated, a maniacal look on his normally serene face. For one moment, Gon was scared. _No, this is Killua. He would never hurt you. He's your best friend._ Gon ran over to Killua and tried to help him walk, only to find him able to sprint down the hall, dragging Gon. Soon they arrived at Gon's house where his mom had left out a cold dinner. She was used to Gon being, well gone. Gon had lent Killua a shirt and already gotten into bed. He had his back facing to the door, so when Killua entered, he didn't know until he heard him settle onto the floor.

"No, Killua. Sleep up here," he patted the bed, smiling. Killua just rolled over.

"You're not scared?" He whispered. His voice was shaky, uncertain. Gon grunted.

"I am. I know what you can do, but I know you won't hurt me. On purpose."

"You don't know that," Killua replied.

"Well, will you?!" Gon retorted. Killua rolled back over to face Gon's fierce amber gaze.

"I don't want to, but-"

"Then I trust you. Get off the floor," Gon commanded. Killua sighed, knowing better than to argue, and climbed into the bed.

"Night Gon."

"Night Killua."

Years had passed and the two had only gotten closer. They were in their freshman year when the problems started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! I wanted to add another chapter since the first was kinda boring. Sorry. Have fun reading!**

"Gon!" The boy turned around only to be met with another body slamming into him.

"Ow…" he mumbled. "Get off, Leorio!" He yelled, shoving the older boy off. Leorio adjusted his glasses and looked around. They were currently in the football field. Not the best place to be sitting, but whatever.

"Okay! I have to tell ya something kid!" He grabbed Gon's wrist. Dragging them behind the bleachers, he glanced to each side. "Gon, you _cannot_ tell anyone this. An-y-one! Does that compute?" He asked, pointing to his head. Gon sighed. Honestly, he's not completely stupid.

"Yes, I understand Leorio! What is it?" Gon asked. He'd never seen his friend so nervous. He now had a better view of Leorio, and he was covered in sweat, his white dress shirt plastered to his stomach. His hair was a mess, and his tie wasn't even a tie.

"Just, d-don't tell Kurapika," he stuttered. Gon's mouth fell open. Leorio and Kurapika told each other _everything._ Seriously. Gon would tell them something, the next day the other one would ask about it.

"O-okay Leorio. Out with it then," Gon motioned for him to continue. Leorio sighed, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Well, w-what would you t-think if I liked K-Kurapika?" He mumbled. Gon's face immediately light up like a Christmas tree. With his hair, he almost was one.

"Finally! Goddamn, I've been waiting for one of you to confess!" Gon exclaimed, slumping against the cool metal bleachers. Leorio sighed with relief.

"Oi! Get yer ass out here Gon! Leave your boyfriend alone!" Gon's coach head peeked around the corner. Gon laughed, though inside, it hurt. He gotten called 'gay' all of his life. It hurt more each time he heard it, even in fun. Even if they didn't mean it. Especially if they did. Gon bid Leorio goodbye and good luck with a sly wink as he ran onto the field. He spent the rest of the day talking with his friends, daydreaming in class, and sleeping in class. He got really bored.

"Gon!" For the second time that day, he got body slammed by one of his friends.

"Again?! Kurapika! Get off!" He yelled. He knew where this was going. He guessed. He didn't want to get into their mess. "I gotta go!" He yelled, trying to claw his way out from underneath Kurapika.

"What did Leorio say to you earlier?!" Kurapika yelled.

"You can't know!" Gon yelled back, ripping up more grass.

"I have to!" He yelled back.

"Why?!" Gon flipped around, and in one shove, pushed Kurapika off of him. Kurapika settled into the grass, sighing.

"Well…" a small blush covered his face.

"Goddamn it, just say it! I gotta get home to help Mito-san!"

"I like Leorio!" It fell out of the blonde's mouth. Gon stood up with a smirk.

"Oh. Good." Then he took off. He sprinted down the streets that he had memorized a while ago, laughing. His eyes were closed as he listened to kids screaming in joy. He heard a skateboard, and his eyes flew open.

"Shit!"

"Killua!" They slammed into each other with a grunt, and in a heap, started to laugh.

"You looked terrified Gon!" Killua hollered, dusting off his pants. Gon let out a chuckle.

"Ha, yeah right! You were scared of falling!" Gon retorted playfully. They kept going at each other until a full-out brawl started. Gon cherished these moments with Killua, the kind where they just had each other. Gon didn't like it when Killua was alone with other guys-save for Leorio and Kurapika-and other girls. Sure, they'd both had girlfriends in middle school, so had Leorio and Kurapika. But Gon had never actually liked girls. Sure, he thought they were pretty, but he felt no attraction.

"Ah!" Gon cried out, clutching his stomach. His thoughts had stopped when Killua delivered a strong punch to his gut. "Bastard," Gon smiled, and rushed at the unsuspecting teen. He gave Killua an upper-cut to the jaw, sending him flying. But he got right back up and smiled.

"Hey, you got stronger since our last fight!" Killua flashed him a smile, his blue eyes shining with pride. Gon just scoffed and leaned against a streetlight.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm weaker than you, blah, blah, blah. I gotta go, Mito-san wants me to help cook dinner!" With a smile and a wave, he took off running-keeping his eyes open.

"Mito-san, I'm home!" Gon called out, throwing his backpack down in a corner by the door. He strolled through the door, picking up little statuettes and clay figures as he went, looking at them, setting them back down, and moving on.

"Great! Go fill up a pot!" He heard his aunt call. He meandered into the kitchen and looked at his aunt who was setting the table. Her hair was no longer a bright copper-tone, but was a dull red with streaks of grey and white mixed in. Her hands were not as strong and had become veiny like old people's hands do, and could not lift as much, or walk around as much, but Gon still loved her and thought her eyes were just as bright as they were when he was young.

"Hello, Gon, how are your friends?" Mito-san never asked him how school was. She knew that either he didn't pay attention, or he was off messing with his friends instead of actually being in school. She had gotten over that pretty quickly.

"Ah! Guess who likes who!" Gon knew that Leorio trusted Mito-san well enough for this secret. He would have told her anyway, it was just nice to not have to feel guilty. Mito-san was good with secrets.

"Okay, one or two of your friends?" she asked, as she took the pot of water from him.

"Two!" He laughed. She let out a huff and stood still with her hand on her chin, deep in thought. Suddenly, her slightly wrinkled face light up in joy.

"Kurapika and Leorio!" She shouted. Gon grinned.

"Yeah but who do they like?" he asked smugly. She would never-

"Each other of course. They told me separately last week," she shrugged. On the inside, she was laughing with a smirk on her face.

"Damn bastards," Gon muttered under his breath. His aunt was just as sharp with her mind as well.

"What was that Gon?" She asked with a high voice.

"Uh- Dams build beavers?" he suggested. Mito-san scoffed and placed his food in front of him, which Gon quickly shoved in his mouth.

"Who do you like Gon?" she asked casually, shoving a piece of chicken in her mouth. Gon, on the other hand, choked on a piece and spit it out. That was not a casual question.

"W-what?!" He yelled, hands shooting into the air.

"It's just a question, calm down," Mito-san laughed, popping another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I don't like anyone Mito-san!" Gon yelled, also eating a piece of chicken.

"Really? No girls that catch your eye?" She asked. Gon shook his head and ate some noodles.

"Guys?" He choked again and spit out his food where it splattered onto the wall. He coughed. "Gon, you need to chew your food more, you're going to die on of these days, just from a piece of chicken!" The woman scolded, taking his empty plate away and putting in the sink. Gon was still coughing.

"I'll do that when you stop asking crazy questions!" He croaked. Mito-san laughed and picked up the now-clean plates to put them away.

"Yeah, yeah! Go to bed!" She waved him off, a joke in her voice. Gon just sighed and ran up the stairs.

Now showered and changed, Gon lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about what his coach had said. He always liked guys better in general, but did that mean that he was gay? He had been called 'gay' in school for always being happy and following directions. Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika had always stood up for him but there were moments were the insults had hit him. Hard. Killua had found him passed out with a deep gash across his stomach. Then, once Gon woke up, Killua had given him an earful and made him promise to never do it again. He had.

"God, I need to calm down," he muttered to himself. He hadn't expected an answer.

"Definitely, you were sweating just now. Puberty getcha finally?" Killua sat in the window sill, leaning up against the back, legs stretched out all the way to the other side-it was a large window.

"Holy shit, Killua!" Gon yelled, and promptly fell on the floor. In his panic, he had wrapped himself up in his blanket and now was on the floor in his self-made trap.

"Sorry! You okay? You're a bit stuck," Killua smirked. Gon-as much as he could without straining his eyes-glared at the white-haired boy.

"Mm. Yeah, well there was a guy in my window. He scared the shit outta me so in defense, I Kung Fu chopped everything in front of me. Naturally."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Oh. Naturally." Gon's faced puffed up before he and Killua broke down into laughter. Still having hawk hearing, Mito-san came charging up the stairs and screamed when she saw Gon on the floor, eyes squeezed shut, curled into a ball, shoulders shaking but no noise coming out of his mouth. Killua was in the same position.

"That… was the moment when… you laugh so hard that no noise… comes out so you just sit there… laughing like a retarded squirrel," Killua croaked out. This sent the teens into another spasm of silent laughter.

"God boys! You gave me a heart attack! I thought there was a murderer or something." Mito-san yelled. Killua smiled.

"There is," he replied. Mito-san's face turned pale before she remembered that it was Killua.

"You're mean Killua!" Gon pretended to pout. Killua chuckled at his expression.

"I do kill people for a living," he noted. Gon weighed this in his mind, and nodded in approval.

"Well, at least you have your future planned out Killua! Gon has nothing planned for his future!" Mito-san huffed. Gon sighed.

"We've had this talk Mito-san! I'm thinking!" he retorted.

"Get off the kid's ass Mito-san," Leorio appeared in the window, soon followed by Kurapika. Gon gestured frantically to them and then to himself.

"You tell me off for cussing, but not them?!" he exclaimed. Mito-san rolled her eyes. "And you scold me for going out at night but not them?!"

"She doesn't look after us," Kurapika said. Mito-san nodded, and Gon sighed, shrinking into his blanket that was still burrito-ed around him.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Can I sleep?!" Mito-san grunted in agreement, and shooed everyone out.

"Out, out, out! Gonny needs his sleep!" Hearing this, Gon face-palmed. It hurt.

"Ow…" he groaned. He picked himself off of the floor and climbed back into his warm bed.

"'Night _Gonny,_ " Killua said with a smirk as he swung onto the roof. Gon sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Hey, Gon!" A voice whispered in his ear. Gon jumped up with a surprised yelp and smacked the person in the face.

"Geez, calm down! That hurt man!" Killua whined, holding the side of his face. Gon glared at the other boy.

"Don't sneak up on me like that then! It's a reflex to hit the person who scared me!" Gon whisper-screamed. Killua let out a small chuckle and sat on the floor. Gon had learned that Killua could stalk him for a year and he would never know.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me? An exam?" Killua suggested. At the word _exam,_ Gon had immediately decided he didn't like this idea.

"No, I take enough exams thank you very much," Gon sniffed, turning his head the other way. Killua laughed now, standing up and sitting back down on Gon's bed.

"It's not a school exam idiot, it's the Hunter exam!" Killua explained. It didn't explain much, but Gon's eyes burned with curiosity.

"What's that?" He asked quietly, leaning closer to Killua. Killua sat back, leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"It's an extremely hard test that tries your mind and body! If you pass you become a Hunter, a person that can go almost anywhere at any time with no expense!" Killua finished. To Gon, that sounded pretty good.

"Alright! Let's pack and go!" Gon yelled, raising a fist into the air. Killua laughed as Gon ran excitedly around the room, collecting things he thought he would need. Needless to say, he was packed very quickly. With a deep breath and a look around his room, Gon gave a satisfied nod.

"Gon, the test isn't for another month," Killua informed the young boy, and like a deflating balloon, Gon slumped onto his bed.

"Dang it."

Two months of anticipation had passed and in that time frame the two teens had encouraged their friends to try it with them. They had been reluctant at first, but once they explained it, the boys were running home to pack. They were all very excited.

"Goodbye Mito-san!" Gon yelled and was about to take off, but he was pulled into a hug.

"Gon, I must tell you. This is a dangerous job that I don't nessicarily approve of. My brother wanted to do it," Mito-san sighed. "He is doing it. Your father is a Hunter Gon, he left you to become a better one," Mito-san explained, her eyes tearing up. Gon just smiled brightly, hugging her tighter.

"That means I might find him!" He replied cheerfully. Mito-san let out a stiff chuckle and let go of the spiky haired boy.

"You better go. Your friends are waiting," Mito-san gestured to the bottom of the hill where Gon's friends stood, beckoning him down.

"Yeah, goodbye Mito-san! I'll write!" Gon yelled as he plummeted down the hill. In a few moments, all the young boys had disappeared from sight.

"He will become a great Hunter, just like Ging," Oba-chan placed a hand on Mito's shoulder.

"I know," she nodded. "I know."

 **This one was kinda boring too! Bahh! Anyways, I'll be trying to make it better. I feel like I'm making Gon OOC which I don't want to do. Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! So, sorry for the boring chapters, I'm gonna try to make Gon less OOC and more like Gon. Enjoy!**

"Hurry up guys!" Gon yelled, waving impatiently at his friends. They were slowly walking while Gon had run ahead to the ship, and was now tired of waiting.

"Slow down, Gon!" Kurapika shouted, sighing. This kid was sometimes _too_ much.

"I wanna go!" Gon whined, throwing up his hands. Pouting he wandered over to his friends and began to drag them to the ship.

"Gon! I'm gonna fall, slow down!" Leorio shouted, trying to pry himself out of Gon's grip. It didn't happen.

"We're all gonna fall if you don't stop!" Killua agreed, trying as well to get out of Gon's hand. It didn't happen.

"Look, people are boarding!" Gon exclaimed, and ran faster, much to the others complaints. Gon scampered up the ramp, pulling his friends and sat down in a cabin. It was dimly light with yellow lights and a few lanterns and torches were scattered around the room. It was an orange wood, polished and smooth with years of use. Sailors were passed out in hammocks that probably once had been a crisp white, but were now stained with drool and other various things like alcohol and liquor.

"Wow, what a crew," Killua remarked, glancing at the sailors. Gon just ignored the comment and ran above deck.

"Gon! Calm down!" Leorio yelled, trying to catch the boy. But Gon was too quick and slipped out of his grasp and out onto the deck. On his way out, he ran into a short, fat old man with silver hair and a red nose. He had a cap on his head and a wooden pipe in his mouth.

"Hello there boy! What're ya doin' runnin' around so quickly?" the sailor greeted. Gon flashed him a bright smile.

"I'm just looking around! There's so much to see and- "Gon cut himself off as his nose twitched. He looked up at the sky, his sharp eyes surveying the large blue expanse. It was a sunny day, but Gon frowned. "There's a big storm coming," he commented, and jumped up onto one of the masts, and then onto another and another until he sat in the Crows' Nest.

"Yeah, it's huge!" He called down, cupping his hands around his mouth. The sailor glanced up at him, giving him a look that said, _are ya crazy kid?!_

"How can you tell?!" the man replied. He looked up at the sky, trying to find the clue that let the younger boy know.

"I can smell it!" Gon replied, and leapt down in the fashion that he had gotten up.

"Really? Come on kid, head to the wheel with me," the older man replied, and turned around to head to 'the wheel'. Gon followed, not suspecting a thing and thanked the man as he walked through the door into a small room.

"Who's your father, kid?" the sailor plopped down into a big chair in front of a worn wooden desk with a little triangle name plate that read ' _Captain'_. Gon was surprised by the question, therefore flinched a bit. He didn't normally talk about his father, but he responded.

"His name is Ging, but I don't know him personally," Gon sighed. The captain, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair, thinking about the answer.

"Thanks, kid, ya can go now," he sighed. Gon smiled and ran out of the room to explore more. While he was out he met a sailor named Kasuto, a boy about his age (remember, their older in this fanfic) who seemed to always be bullied by the other crew members. Kasuto just ignored them and continued to work, but Gon helped him and gave him company. They were in the middle of a conversation about who knows what when Gon stopped listening.

"Gon-san? Gon?" Kasuto waved a hand in front of the teens face.

"The storms here, come on, Kasuto-san! We have to warn them!" Gon yelled and took off running, Kasuto not far behind. Gon barged into the captain's cabin to find Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio already in there.

"The storm's here Captain!" Gon reported. The captain grunted and got out of his chair, positioning himself at the wheel.

"Where have you been, Gon? I've been looking around everywhere for you!" Killua scolded, walking up to him.

"Sorry, I was in the basement with Kasuto-san!" Gon apologized with a smile. Killua just sighed.

"Should've guessed you make a friend," he grumbled, brushing some stray silver hairs out of his face.

"So, why do you want to become Hunters?" The captain asked, his eyes narrowed on the gray sky. Gon answered first.

"My dad was a Hunter and I think it'll help me find him!" Gon exclaimed. Killua rolled his eyes while the other two rolled their eyes.

"I'm not really interest, just wanna try it. Sound's fun," Killua replied lazily, leaning against the door frame.

"I do not wish to answer that," Kurapika answered stoically. Leorio huffed.

"Come on, Kura! Just answer the damn question!" Leorio pushed. Kurapika's face turned red at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that Old Man!" Kurapika retorted. Leorio pushed his glasses up and snarled.

"I'm only a senior!" He yelled, jotting a finger in between the blonde's eyes.

"Here we go," Killua muttered, slumping into a seat.

"Correct girly! Here comes the storm!" The captain called to Killua. The boy narrowed his eyes and his teeth turned to fangs. Gon sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"IMMA BOY!" Killua screeched, and would've lunged at the old man, but Gon held him in place.

"LEMME GO GON! I GOTTA WHOOP HIS ASS FOR THAT STATEMENT!" Killua roared. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio's argument had heated up.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER OLD MAN!" Kurapika shouted, and lunged at Leorio. Dodging, Leorio glared.

"I'M NOT OLD YOU WEIRDO KURTA! I'M SORRY I EVER HELPED YOU!" Leorio yelled. Immediately, his eyes widen with realization of what he had spoken. Kurapika's bangs covered his eyes, but Leorio knew that they must have been filled with hate. "Kurapika, I'm- I'm sorry. It was spur of the moment… I shouldn't have said that. I-I'm glad I helped you, I'm-"

"Shut up, before you say anything else stupid," Kurapika hissed. Leorio visibly crumbled at the statement and hung his head. He flinched as he walked past Kurapika who had stepped away from him as he did.

"Uh, Gon? C-can you let me go?" Killua asked quietly, his voice high and tinged with embarrassment. Gon had him pushed against the wall to prevent him from attacking the captain. They were very close, if Gon turned around, their noses would be touching. Gon didn't let him go, but continued to stare after the two idiots in love.

"Gon?" Killua muttered, this time nudging the boy. Snapping out of his daze, Gon let the boy go.

"Sorry, Killua. I was just thinking," Gon sighed. They were close still, but then, a wave hit the side of the ship, sending them flying into a corner of the cabin.

"Gon!" Killua yelled as Gon's back slammed into the young boy.

"Sorry Kil- AHHH!" Gon screamed as a wave hit the other side, sending him face first into a wall, Killua right behind him.

"Ow…" Gon grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"You okay?" Killua asked, looking around. He was a bit dazed.

"Yeah," Gon replied. "Come on, we should go help seasick people," Gon instructed, and walked through the door. The captain was at the wheel, fighting the storm, but he was laughing.

"What a weirdo," Killua grumbled under his breath, and closed the door to the sailors' cabin. All around laid the other wanna-be Hunters, groaning or passed out. A few crew members had collapsed as well. Kurapika sat in a hammock reading while Leorio sat in a corner far away from the Kurta, pretending to check his medical bag, but both Gon and Killua saw him sneaking regretful glances at the reading blonde.

"Here!" Killua turned around to see Gon feeding a herb to a seasick man.

"Kasuto-san? Can you get me some water?" Gon asked. The man next to Gon nodded and ran off. Killua just pushed a groaning man out of a hammock and took his place. Looking around, they seemed to be the only ones who _weren't_ seasick.

"Wow, they're really weak," he muttered to himself, checking his nails.

"Here, Gon-san!" The other boy had come back with a glass of water and offered it to Gon, who took it with thanks. The green-haired boy then helped the other sick man take a sip. Killua didn't know that a faint smile had come across his features as he watched the other boy. Gon had stopped being that happily oblivious kid a while ago, but sometimes moments where Gon was that boy appeared, and Killua enjoyed them. He had liked Gon the way he was back then, but he still liked him the same now. Gon could be kind in any situation, he didn't _hate_ anyone. Disliked, yes. Strongly disliked, yes, but never had Gon _hated_ anyone. Killua had thought he would if Gon had ever found out about his secret life, but he had just smiled and waved it off. It's what Killua lo- _liked_ most about Gon. His personality. Killua felt elated when he and Gon were together, he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't like it when Gon was with others, except for Leorio and Kurapika. He got jealous, Killua knew this about himself, but he would never admit it.

"Ha! I knew you would make it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! I'm back! For like the third time this week. Wow. Being sick makes you bored. Anyways, I'm kinda just gonna skip to the fourth phase of the exam because everyone knows what happens I wasn't gonna change much anyway. Guys, I'm watching Hunter x Hunter right now… I'm in the middle of the Yorknew arc when the leader of the troupe is fighting Grandpa Zoldyck and Papa Zodlyck. He's losing. So far. Oh god, oh god, oh dear lord! AHHH! SHITTTT! FUCKKKKK OH GOD WHAT THE HELL I'M SCARED AND HE'S GOT A BOOK AND A GOOD REN AND I'M SCARED AND I SHOULD REALLY JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER THIS IS THE LONGEST INTRO I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

The captain had explained all of the secret beginning of the exam and how they were the only ones moving on from this phase.

The two older boys were still knee deep in their argument and hadn't spoken to each other during the storm which had gone on for a while. It had thrown the little ship every which way and the passengers as well. In more than on situation the quartet had found themselves in one corner all together squished in awkward and uncomfortable positions. In other circumstances, they would find that two of them had been squished into one corner, and some of them had nearly and an accidental first kiss. It would have hurt.

"Oww…" Gon grumbled, rubbing his nose and got off of Killua only to be thrown the same corner face first.

"AHHH!" the boys screamed as their faces smashed together. Gon's forehead had smashed right into Killua's chin, leaving both boys dazed. In their confusion, they had been thrown about the room, ending up in various intimate and embarrassing situations.

"I'm so done with this damn storm and this damn ship!" Killua yelled mid-air as he and Gon were once again flung across the boat. (A/N ILLUMI! SHITTTT!) But then, the ship stopped, and the storm seemed to fade. But the boys kept flying.

"Hey! It stopped Killua! Look-OUCH!" Gon yelled. Instead of it being just the two, they were joined by their other two friends. With a groan they got up, only, once again to be thrown into a wall, but this time everyone on the ship flew: sick men, non-sick men, and sailors all flew into a wall. Four groans escaped from underneath the pile.

"I'm _so_ damn done with this damned ship and this _stupid_ storm," the muffled curses of the four friends rose from the pile.

The four passed all the pre-exams and arrived at the meeting place of the Hunter exam. With some difficulty, they passed the first exam. Running wasn't a problem but the second part of the first phase nearly cost Leorio and Gon their lives in battle with another Hunter-wannabe: Hisoka a magician. Luckily, he spared their lives but the two were still shaken up. The second phase was cooking and one of the examiners was pretty harsh. Menchi, who didn't pass anyone. Therefore, they re-did the phase and Gon and company passed. The chairmen of the Hunter Association joined them as well, and before the third phase, the chairman, Killua, and Gon all played a game. Killua and Gon lost, and they wish that no more is written. In the third phase the posse got stuck with the 'rookie crusher' Tonpa who, like is said, tried to crush their chances of winning. But they pulled through. The fourth phase is where we pick up.

"Gon, who did you get?" Killua asked on the ship. Gon sighed and slid his card out of his jacket pocket. He showed it to his friend whose eyes widened with concern. The number _44_ was written in black ink. While some didn't know who they were supposed to target, everyone knew who 44 was, and they stayed away; Hisoka. Gon had to hunt Hisoka.

"Gon, be-be careful," Killua urged as he ran into the forest. Gon stared after him in anticipation. _Hisoka was first so he probably was already camping,_ Gon thought. Then, the timer beeped, and Gon was beckoned in. As soon as he walked in, he came across one of the other competitors Hunting their target. He shot an arrow that had been laced in poison. Gon realized that the man had planned ahead and thought of multiple scenarios, and Gon knew he had to learn to Hunt. He spent two days learning to use his fishing pole to catch birds fishing and his hands were bloodied and calloused by the end. Butterflies crowded around his as he studied his hands, and started to settle on the blood. Gon then realized that he hadn't known where Hisoka was, but these butterflies were attracted to blood: Hisoka had two bloody injuries that the butterflies should be attracted to. Gon spent the rest of the day finding Hisoka, and the next day getting his tag. Along the way, one of the other contestants ran into Hisoka and they had a small chat in which the other person who had many pins around his head took them out and his face changed. He then tunneled into the ground and left Hisoka alone. Gon had learned to conceal his presence and stole Hisoka's tag but he felt Hisoka's bloodlust: it had terrified him. Pure, unrivaled fear had pulsed through him that night, he would never forget it. Gerreta had stolen his tags, but Hisoka had killed him. He had punched Gon after the boy had mocked with his tag. Now, the boy had a problem that was not one he had ever wanted: he owed Hisoka. He kept his tags and helped Leorio and Kurapika who and made up and also teamed up. Killua had had an easy time as Gon expected, and had probably killed a man. He greeted Killua happily anyways.

In the final round, Gon was up against Hanzo, and the fight was completely unfair. Gon had major injuries and had been knocked out, but Hanzo had given up. The thing that worried Gon was his friends' reactions. They had been furious, especially Killua. The boy seemed ready to burst with rage. Gon was informed by Satotz the first examiner that Killua's brother had showed up and Killua had seemed terrified. Gon, was now furious.

"What?!" He screaming. Satotz had told him that Killua had lost and then killed a man. Gon leapt out of bed and ran to the lecture. Bursting through the door, everyone jumped. He ran down to the man he guessed was Killua's brother, and grabbed his wrist tightly, dragging him out of his seat.

"What did you do?!" Gon snarled, amber eyes blazing. Killua's brother shrugged and tugged at him arm, trying to sit down. Gon just gripped it tighter, and then, _snap._ "What did you _do?_ " he repeated **.**

"I sent him home," The man replied, and tugged his arm out of Gon's grasp.

"He deserved to become a Hunter!" Gon yelled, alerting everyone in the room something was going on.

"Gon is right! I think he used hypnotism against Killua!" Kurapika interjected. Leorio nodded. Soon, everyone was yelling at everyone, even about things not even _related_ to the topic.

"LISTEN!" the word resounded throughout the hall. All turned to the chairman, eyes wide and mouths open. "Killua has been disqualified and there is nothing we can do to reverse the rules. Now calm down and let us finish this lecture," the chairman finished. Gon exhaled sharply and sat in a chair, tuning out the lecture and thought about Killua. _I couldn't help him! I couldn't help him because I'm weak!_ The thoughts swirled around his brain like they were in tornado.

"Thank you and use your license wisely!" the chairman shouted and Gon was dragged by Kurapika and Leorio out of his seat and through the door.

"Come on! We gotta go to Whale Island to get Killua!" Leorio shouted.

"Idiot! His family moved to another place!" Kurapika shouted. Leorio stopped running and turned around.

"What?! When?! Where?!" He rattled off the questions while the other two waited patiently for him to finish his rant.

"He moved to KuKuroo Mountain." Kurapika stated. Gon nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's just like his family's old house, but he didn't move with them," Gon explained.

"Well, let's go!" Leorio shouted. The three ran off to the computers.

 **This was another boring one, but the next one will be better, I PROMISE!**


End file.
